


The Costume Party

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie has decided to turn the tables on her partner and puts together one hell of an outfit for Alica and Ter's halloween bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume Party

Katie Bell stepped through the doorway of Madame Serena’s Costume Shop and smiled. She was going to surprise everyone tonight with her costume, but most especially one Marcus Flint, her partner and all around pain in the arse. A very sexy pain in the arse, but no way in hell she’d ever let him know that.

Walking up to the counter, she slid her ticket across to the short, brunette clerk and leaned on her hip to wait. The girl returned a few minutes later with a thick black garment bag. Laying it across the counter, she smiled at Katie. “You’ll have fun with this one; it’s one of our most popular hires.”

A wicked grin danced on Katie’s lips as she took the bag. “I’ll bet. She tucked the bag over her arm and walked from the shop, back towards the office.

Hanging it carefully on the cloak rack in her office, she sat back down at her desk, pointedly ignoring Marcus.

He slanted a speculative glance at her with knowing deep green eyes. Katie caught his look and winked before breaking out in bubbly laughter. “No, I’m not going to tell you, so don’t even bother to ask,” she said, deep blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Flipping her long, honey blonde hair over her shoulder, she bent down over the stack of files on her desk.

Marcus leaned back in his chair and smirked at her. “Fine, be that way, Princess. I’m not telling you what I’m wearing either, even though I know you’re dying to know.”

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, snorting. “Yes, Marcus, I’m desperate to know what you’ll be wearing so that I can tell Tracey Davis what to look for.”

He scowled. “You steer that bint anywhere near me and you’ll regret it, I can promise you that much.”

Katie laughed, flipping closed the folder in front of her and setting it into the box marked OUT. Sitting up, she leaned on her desk and grinned at him. “You love the attention, you big prat, I know you do.”

Marcus was up out of his chair so fast and in her face that she sat back in shock. “I might like the attention from you, but I can assure you that Tracey Davis holds no attraction.”

Katie pushed lightly on his chest. “We’ve danced this dance before, Flint,” she said breathily.

His eyebrow arched and he smiled, showing the misshapen teeth he normally used for intimidation. “That we have, Bell,” he said huskily, his eyes tracing slowly down her face, lingering on her full lips. “And the offers still open, anytime.”

Katie laughed shakily. “I already told you, I don’t mix business and pleasure.”

He straightened, shrugging his shoulders. “Your loss, Princess.” Strolling over to the door, he pulled it open, giving her one more intense glance before disappearing behind it.

As the door closed behind him, her breath expelled on a whoosh and she flopped back against the chair. She wanted him, badly and it looked like he knew it.

 

~*~

Katie adjusted her high pigtails in the mirror one final time, eyeing her reflection critically. The short grey skirt hit mid thigh and the untucked oxford hung out underneath the grey jumper. Gryffindor stripes lined the neck and hem, matching the ones banding around the top of her knee socks. Shiny black mary-janes completed the outfit. “You look like a tart,” the mirror said scornfully.

She laughed, sticking out her tongue. “Good, that’s what I’d intended.” Spinning on her heel, she walked to the bed and grabbed her robe, slinging it on over the costume before pulling her wand and Apparating to Higgs House.

Alicia was standing in the foyer, directing white jacketed waiters towards the large ballroom. Katie walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. “Boo!”

Alicia jumped and spun around, laughing as she saw Katie. “I should have known it was you, everyone else here is afraid I’ll hex them if they tried that.”

Katie laughed, throwing her arms around her best friend. “I’d just hex you back.”

“I’d pay good coin to see that,” a soft male voice drawled. Terence Higgs walked into the foyer, wearing the pristine white robe of an angel, gossamer wings attached to his back and a glowing halo atop his short, dark hair

“How perfect are your costumes?” Katie said to him with a grin. Alicia was wearing small gold horns atop her head, the sleek lines of her red devil’s costume showing off the small bump of her belly, forked tail curving down to rest on the floor behind her feet.

Terence gave her a wicked grin, coming up behind his wife. Alicia smiled, her hand curling up around Terence’s neck.. “It was his idea, of course,” she said, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

“And it fits…perfectly,” Katie deadpanned.

“Well, what’ve you got on under those robes?” Alicia said, leaning back against her husband, his arm circling her thickened waist.

Katie’s grin widened and she unzipped her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Terence whistled wolfishly as Alicia laughed delightedly. “Marcus is going to go through the roof; you realize this, don’t you?” Terence asked.

Katie shrugged. “I didn’t wear it for him.”

Alicia’s eyes widened and she burst out laughing. “Liar.”

Katie flushed and grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters. “No comment.”

The chiming of the doorbell saved her from further reply as Alicia hurried off to go and greet the arriving guests. Terence excused himself with a saucy wink, leaving Katie to make her way into the ballroom.

~*~

“Marcus, bloody hell mate, are you there?” Terence said, sticking his head into the dancing green flames.

“Yes, I was just about to Apparate, what do you want?” Marcus growled irritably, adjusting the pads on his wrists to sit more comfortably. At least his Falcons uniform still fit and he hadn’t had to go hire a costume. The thought of wearing something that other people had worn made him sick.

“You can’t wear that,” Terence said, eyeing the thick grey jumper and black cords that his friend was wearing.

“And why the hell not?”

“Because mate, Katie is here wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform,” Terence said meaningfully.

A wicked grin spread across Marcus’s face. “Thanks mate, I owe you one.”

Terence nodded, backing out of the fireplace and ending the call.

“And what possessed you to do that?” Alicia said, leaning against the doorjamb.

Terence grinned at her over his shoulder, standing up. “The same reason that I paid Bole and Derrick to waylay you in Tinderblast’s. We belonged together and you and I both know the same thing applies to them, right?”

Alicia grinned, walking over to him and putting her arms around his shoulders. “I think I got very lucky to be married to such a smart man.”

Terence grinned down at her, looping his arms around her waist. “Smart and determined, love,” he amended.

~*~

Katie sipped at her fourth glass of champagne. Any more and she wouldn’t be able to Apparate home tonight. Setting the glass down on one of the passing trays, she looked around, hoping to recognize someone. She’d been there nearly an hour and so far had only seen Lavender Brown in a harem girl outfit being carted off by Sheik Adrian Pucey.

There was no sign of Marcus. She’d cursed herself every time she looked, but that didn’t stop her from scanning every face, disappointment churning in her stomach.

“Looking for me, Princess?” asked a deep, husky voice and Katie shivered as a warm body pressed against her from behind.

She tried to turn around, but his hands clamped down on her hips, keeping her in place. “No, sweetness, I like you just where you are.” His hand dipped down to toy with the hem of her very short skirt and she moaned softly, leaning back against him. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea, but she didn’t want him to stop.

“Marcus,” she said, biting on her lip as his hand slid around her thigh, creeping up under the soft, grey flannel, brushing against the soft curve of her arse.

His chest rumbled as he laughed, leaning forward to whisper hotly in her ear. “Aren’t you the naughty girl, not wearing knickers.”

Katie rubbed her hips against his, moaning again as his fingers slid along the crack of her arse, dipping down to delve in the moist recess between her thighs. Her hands slid along his thighs, nails digging into the wool of the robes he wore as one long finger slid into her wet, throbbing pussy. His breath was hot against her ear. “You want me to fuck you, right here, don’t you Princess. To slide my cock into that wet pussy and fuck you until you come.”

“Oh god,” she sobbed softly, her eyes closing as bliss skyrocketed through her body. No, this was wrong, they were in the middle of a crowded ballroom, anyone could see what they were up to! “No, we can’t,” she murmured, trying to pull away.

“Relax, Princess, no one will see. You’ll just have to stay quiet,” he said, kicking her legs open wider, his free hand opening his robes.

“Marcus,” she said again, moaning loudly as she felt the blunt edge of his cock pressing against her pussy. Liquid heat raced through her and she could barely stand.

“Tell me, yes or no, Katie,” he grated in her ear, rubbing the head of his cock against her. “What’s it going to be?”

Her head dropped forward and her hands dug into his thighs. “Yes,” she breathed, groaning as he thrust upwards, filling her.

He moved slowly, slick skin sliding against skin, the soft, liquid slap of their bodies muffled by the noise of the party. “Harder…faster,” she panted, biting her lip to keep from screaming. He felt amazing inside of her, stretching her wide.

Her head was spinning, a tight ball of tension coiling in her stomach, begging to break free. She felt like everyone in the room knew what they were doing, but she couldn’t stop, it felt too good.

He leaned forward, licking the edge of her ear. “You feel so good, Princess. You’re so tight and wet, clenching around my cock, drawing me deeper into that pretty little pussy.”

His hand slid up, covering her mouth as her body shook, pleasure coursing through her in hot waves. She bit down on his finger and he cursed, but kept his hand in place as she jerked with the force of her release.

Her sheath tightened around him and he thrust upwards once more, emptying himself deep within her body. Katie collapsed back against him, spent, each breath bringing a lingering tingle of ecstasy.

Her head lolled back, fitting perfectly into the curve of his shoulder. “I should hate you for that,” she said softly as he threaded their fingers together.

He chuckled softly, brushing a kiss across the top of her head. “But you won’t, because it felt too damn good.”

He pulled her skirt down and pushed lightly on her back, helping her to stand back up. He refastened his robe and she turned around, letting her eyes travel slowly from his head to his feet. “How did you know what I was going to wear, _Professor_?”

Marcus smirked, straightening the glasses he wore. “A little birdy told me.”

Katie swatted at his arm. “I’m serious, Marcus. How did you know?”

He stepped forward, arms sliding around her waist, pulling her closer. “Come upstairs with me and let’s go play naughty schoolgirl and Professor and I’ll tell you.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Does that line work for you?”

He bent forward, licking her ear. “You tell me.”

Before she could reply, Terence walked up, clapping Marcus on the shoulder. “Nice costume, mate.”

Katie turned her head and stared at Terence, a frown puckering her lips. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

Terence held up his hands. “I’m innocent, see my halo?” he asked with a grin.

“I see a man that’s going to get his arse kicked,” Katie said with a syrupy smile.

Marcus tightened his hold on her, whispering in her ear. “Detention, Miss Bell.” Raising his wand, he Apparated them to one of the bedrooms upstairs, away from prying eyes and laughing hosts.

“Detention?” she asked, pushing away from him and sitting down on the bed, crossing her legs primly. “I’ve not done anything wrong, _Professor_.”

He chuckled, pulling a ruler from his pocket and slapping it against his hand. “You’ve back talked, and that at the very least deserves a spanking.”

A wicked grin tugged at her lips and she leaned back, thrusting her chest out. “A spanking?” she queried in a breathy voice. “I’ve never had one of _those_ before.”

“Turn around,” he said gruffly, eyes glittering with lust.

Katie stood up and bent over the bed, flipping her skirt up over her arse. “Like this, Professor?”

He growled, closing the distance between them, his large hand kneading the soft, round flesh. The soft thwack of the ruler caught her off guard and she jumped as the wood made contact with her flesh. His fingers were moving over her pussy, rubbing her clit and the pleasure/pain was a potent combination.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Katie,” he said in a low, husky voice, one thick finger sliding into her pussy, stroking slowly as the ruler thwacked against her skin once more.

“Yes,” Katie breathed, pushing back against his hand. Fuck, the things his voice made her feel, and that hard, thick finger, fucking her slowly.

“You like being punished, don’t you naughty girl?” His thumb moved over the tight pucker of her arsehole, stroking lightly.

Katie moaned, her hands fisting the bedcovers as his finger slid out of her pussy, coating the tight ring of muscle with her juices. His thumb pressed in again, the ruler smacking against her arse.

“Oh,” she said, thrusting her arse upwards, burying her face in the coverlet. “Fuck me, Marcus.”

He pushed her legs wider, freeing his cock and rubbing it against her arse. “Here?” he asked softly before sliding it further down to the wet cleft. “Or here?”

“Pussy,” Katie groaned, pushing back against his hand as he fucked her arse with his thumb.

Marcus jerked his hips upward, sliding into her tight sheath. Her walls closed around him and he groaned, pulling out and sliding back in again. “So good,” he grunted, bending forward, his chest against her back, pressing her down against the mattress.

“You want this to last, don’t you Katie?” he grated in her ear, hips rocking hard against hers, his balls slapping her arse with every stroke.

She moaned and nodded. Marcus straightened, slapping her again with the ruler. “Say it, Princess, out loud.”

“Yes!” she screamed, arching back against him.

“Yes, what?” Marcus said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, I want you,” she screamed, pleasure racing through her.

“How?” he pressed, slamming back into her.

“Always.” Her voice broke on a breathy sob, and she collapsed on the bed, quivering as bliss raced through her.

He leaned forward, covering her body with his, spilling himself. “Mine,” he panted in her ear.

Katie moaned as he disengaged, flopping down on the bed beside her. One heavy hand came to rest on her back, stroking lightly. She turned her head, a lopsided grin on her face. “Did you mean it?” she asked softly, her eyes searching his face.

A lopsided grin split his face. “That you’re mine? Fuck yes.”

Katie crawled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these so long ago, it's hard to remember what each of them were written for. This was written during a long conversation with four of my favorite people in the world - Jen, Sylvia, Jeanne and Janet. I wanted to push the naughty envelope and incorporate some kinks into my writing and this fic was born. Brought together by our love of Slytherin males and Gryffindor females, they became more than just online friends. I will treasure those years forever and I miss talking to them all dearly.


End file.
